


My Beautiful Boy

by kitty_fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Narrator, Blow Jobs, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Feminization, First Time Topping, Gentleness, Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Love, M/M, MYSTERY PROTAGONIST, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Praise Kink, Role Reversal, Scorpius Worship, Smut, Switching, The narrator can be anyone you want!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: Scorpius likes to feel pretty and I love him like this — there’s just something about him in silk and lace that drives me mad.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Original Character(s), Teddy Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: Daily Deviant





	My Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July theme at Daily Deviant (new tags). A million thanks to jiang for an amazing beta as always! And thanks to noella_wings and K for giving me some helpful feedback along the way as well!

I’m not surprised to find Scorpius waiting for me when I get home. 

“Don’t you look stunning today,” I say, taking a moment to savour the sight. I feel my cock begin to harden in my trousers and I reach down to adjust myself.

He’s always gorgeous, but draped over our bed, decked out in frills — he’s exquisite. 

“How’s my beautiful boy doing? Did you miss me?”

His answer is written in the blush of his cheeks and the soft smile that teases at the corners of his lips.

The underbust corset frames his softly puffy nipples and lacy knickers peek out from beneath an obscenely short, ruffled skirt when he shifts his hips just so.

His stomach is flat and tight and he has a naturally slim waist accented by the cinched corset. His long hair, smooth skin, and lean muscle lend a bit to a vision of femininity. 

“Do you like it?” he asks, tracing one fingertip along the lacy edge of his pretty pink knickers. The pinked flush of his cheeks matches the lace almost like it was planned.

“You know I always love you like this, sweetness.” Scorpius likes to feel pretty and I love him like this — there’s just something about him in silk and lace that drives me mad. 

“So, are you going to join me or are you just planning to watch?” he asks.

“Oh, don’t mind me. I’m just enjoying the view.” My eyes trail down his body and I see a shiver run over him at my blatant approval.

He tugs at the ruffles, rucking his skirt up to reveal more of the lace underneath. Even though we both love when he wears lace and pretty things, there’s no doubt he’s male — nor any doubt that’s just the way I want him.

"That's good, love. Let's see the rest, hm?"

Scorpius lifts the hem of the skirt higher until his lace-covered cock is completely exposed. The sight of it encased in the delicate material is just lovely.

I work open the buttons of my robes as I watch his fingers glide torturously slowly along the length of his pretty cock and swirl around the sheer material covering the tip.

The sight is too much and I can’t stay away any longer. I quickly strip off my clothes and take the last few steps toward the bed to join him and pull him into my arms.

I lean over to kiss Scorpius and his lips meet my own, soft and sweet. He smiles against my mouth then presses forward again, his tongue licking into my mouth with tiny, seductive flicks. 

Scorpius’ makes a tiny whimpering noise as our lips part and I push him back onto the sheets and straddle his thighs. 

I press his arms above his head. “Don’t move,” I lean down to whisper against his lips.

I sit back again, enjoying the view of Scorpius splayed out and trapped beneath me.

The pads of my fingers dance along the boning of his corset, the satiny material soft over the narrow, vertical lines running up Scorpius’ side.

My hands slide further up his chest and I tease along the edge of the corset where satin meets bare skin before finally brushing my thumbs against his nipples. I know he’s sensitive here and I take advantage of it as often as possible. I start with light, barely there touches that make Scorpius’ breath hitch. He arches into my touch as I lightly circle his nipples, feeling them tighten and peak under my touch. 

“Please,” he gasps out, clenching his hands into the pillow above his head.

Satisfied with his reaction, I drop my hands to his milky soft thighs, slowly sliding them up — up until they disappear beneath the frills of his skirt. My fingers inch along his soft skin until I brush against the lacy trim of his knickers. His legs fall open and I push his skirt up higher, ruffles settling around his waist as I take in the sight of him. 

My hand dips down between his legs and the pad of my thumb teases circles along the lacy fabric covering his balls. Precome leaks from the tip of his cock. I reach out to touch, fingers teasing the glans of his cock, swirling over the damp spot on the delicate material.

I lean down to lick at the damp spot on the soft lace and it’s easy enough to shift the strip of fabric to the side and take his cock fully into my mouth.

He keens when I pull his foreskin back. And when I swirl my tongue around the sensitive head of his cock, he cries out.

When I hollow my cheeks to suck harder, his hips thrust up and his cock bumps against the back of my throat. I fist the ruffles of his skirt, concentrating on swallowing around him.

“How do you want me?” Scorpius moans, his hands tangling in my hair as I pull off his cock with a pop. “You can have me any way you like.”

“I thought we might try something different tonight — something new.” I settle between his legs, enjoying the feel of his softness against my own bare skin. I lean down to nuzzle his balls and continue stroking him with my hand. I can’t help but smile against his skin knowing what I have in store for him. 

“Whatever you want,” he insists. He arches up into my hand as I slide up the length of his cock and back down again.

“I want you to fuck me — just like this, all dressed up in your pretty frills and lace.” I feel his cock twitch at my words. 

“Really? Are you sure?” he asks, surprised.

He’s understandably confused. We’ve never done this before.

Though I do usually prefer to top, I’m not opposed to bottoming under the right circumstances — and with Scorpius, I want to be his first everything.

“Yes,” I say emphatically. “I’ve been thinking about it lately. I can’t get it out of my mind. I think it’s time you tried topping, and the idea of you dressed like this with your cock buried inside me — I know you’re going to look so beautiful.”

I press a sweet kiss to the pink tip of his cock and move to lay down at his side, spreading my legs. “Just need to stretch myself.” 

With a whispered _Lubrio_ , I start with one slick finger. I breathe out as I rub against my hole and push inside.

Scorpius kneels on the bed next to me, his cock tenting the ruffles of his skirt as he watches intently. 

“Come here and kiss me, precious.”

Scorpius brushes his lips against mine, and I pant against his mouth as I slide another finger in.

When he pulls back, he repositions himself, pushing my thighs apart for a better view and nestling himself between my knees.

For the most part, I’ve ignored my own erection because I know I don’t want to come until he’s buried inside me, but I can feel it bobbing between us and I’m anxious for more. 

Scorpius rubs along the curve of my arse just a moment before I feel his slick fingers brush against my own. I slide my fingers out and feel one of his fingertips dip inside. 

When he adds another finger, I breathe through the stretch, allowing my body to adjust. He alternates between circling my rim and sliding inside.

"Yes, just like that — good job.” 

I gasp when Scorpius’ mouth wraps around my cock, and my whole body shudders when he inadvertently brushes against my prostate.

“That’s it, that’s it.” My hand slides through his soft hair, gripping a little tighter than I mean to as my whole body thrums with pleasure.

He looks up at me, eyes meeting mine as his tongue teases along the frenulum and dips into the slit to lap up my precome.

When he pulls off of my cock, his lips are reddened and obscenely wet and he rests his head on my thigh as he presses his fingers in deeper. My back arches and my hole clenches around the slick-friction.

“I’m ready for you, baby. Want you to fuck me.”

Scorpius slides his fingers out and I can’t help but gasp.

He drapes himself over me and I stifle another moan when our dicks slide together.

I lean up, my hands gripping tight at his corseted waist to pull him closer. I flick my tongue over his nipples until I feel the skin tighten again under my tongue. As he straddles my hips, frotting his cock against mine, I spend a few moments licking and sucking at his nipples, alternating between them until they’re red and puffy. 

“Want you inside me. Now.”

With a desperate look in his eyes, Scorpius scrambles back again. I shove a pillow under my hips and pull my knees back as he takes a moment to arrange himself between my legs. The sound of his fist moving as he slicks his cock is wet and obscene.

When he teases along the crease of my arse he makes the sweetest little sound, and I give him an encouraging smile. "There you go, darling, just like that." 

My hands slide up and down his torso, fingers stopping periodically to play with his over-sensitive nipples as his cock slides between my cheeks, rubbing against my hole. 

I hold my breath as he presses inside. I involuntarily clench around him and I force myself to breathe through the pleasure-pain as my body accepts him. When he finally bottoms out, we both groan. I raise my legs higher, wrapping them around his narrow hips, his frilly skirt soft against the hair on my legs. 

He freezes above me, eyes clenched tight, breathing hard as we both take a moment to adjust. With my palms flat against Scorpius’ back and his soft puffs of breath tickling my neck, I urge him on with a wiggle of my hips.

His skin is smooth and warm and I can feel the ribbons and lace of his corset brush against my hand when he arches his back and thrusts forward.

"Feels good — keep going.You're doing great." I press a kiss to the fair skin of his shoulder and my hands clench tight in his ruffled skirt as I encourage him to move. 

“Yess,” My voice cracks as my pleasure builds. 

I stare at the vision on top of me. I can’t take my eyes off of him. “You’re doing wonderful. You look so perfect like this.” 

I love the way he blushes and his lashes flutter at my praise.

Having him inside me feels amazing and I thrust my hand into the tight space between us and take hold of my cock. My palm slides along my length as Scorpius’ hips thrust.

“Very good. Faster now.” His long, soft hair tickles my cheek as he leans over me, readjusting his position for more leverage.

With each thrust he pushes my legs back further as he fucks me faster. I can tell he’s losing control and it’s beautiful. He’s shaking with it, trembling with pleasure. Breathy gasps escape him as his ruffles bounce all around us.  
"You like that, don't you, darling? — Of course you do — you're doing so well — you feel incredible." I shower him with well-deserved praise between my own pants and gasps.

“Feels too good. I can’t — not going to — I’m not going to last long. Sorry —,” he whimpers.

"Me too. Shh, you're doing just fine, lovely." I slide my free hand through his hair and meet his gaze. “I want you to come for me.”

His eyes shimmer with pleasure, and when he blinks, his blond lashes flutter against his cheeks, an expression of ecstasy on his face.  
My hand moves faster along my cock and I can feel myself getting closer. "That’s it. Yes, right there. Keep being so good for me," I groan. 

I’m so close and I chase my pleasure, my hand sliding faster along my dick as I seek his mouth for another kiss. I can feel my hole clench around him and with my tongue inside Scorpius’ mewling mouth, I come, erupting hard and hot into my fist.

Scorpius shifts positions, pulling back from me to adjust the angle of his thrust. His mouth goes slack and he shakes and trembles above me. With just a few more thrusts, he follows me over the edge of orgasm. He’s panting above me, muscles twitching with aftershocks and shaking from the effort of holding himself up. 

"Relax, sweet thing,” I pant. “It’s okay. Just relax." He collapses next to me, his cock sliding out of me and his hair falling into his face. He clings to me, breathing harshly into the crook of my neck for a long time. 

After a while, when his breathing returns to normal, I pull back to look at him, brushing his hair back from his face and tucking the wayward strands behind his ear. “Such a precious love you are. I’m so proud of you.”

I close the distance and press my lips to his, my tongue sliding into Scorpius’ always willing mouth. He sinks into our kiss, and it turns slow and lazy as his tongue slides against my own. 

When our mouths part, I press a couple more small kisses to his chin and nose and pull myself away to retrieve a damp towel. I wash him tenderly then give myself a cursory cleaning.

“Did I do well?” he asks in a soft whisper.

“Look at me,” I command.

I climb on top of him, and pale grey eyes meet my own. I pet him, twirling his hair around my fingers. “I love you. That was amazing and no matter what we do, just being with you makes me feel wonderful.”

“I love you too,” he says sleepily and I smile as he tugs me down beside him and nestles into the curve of my body again.

I drift off to sleep, my love held tight in my embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried something new here. It's very much a Scorpius worship piece! and definitely a bit of an experimental style for me! 
> 
> I originally planned for it to be Scorpius/Albus, then considered Scorpius/Harry, or Scorpius/James, or maybe Scorpius/Teddy... in the end I decided to go with a mystery narrator so that the reader could insert whoever they choose into the role of the protagonist/narrator - which made for a really fun writing experiment! (The biggest problem I ran into is that it's actually a challenge to tag on AO3 if there's no official pairing!)
> 
> So, if you actually found this fic and made it to the end, I'd love to know who you imagined as Scorpius' lover?
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
